


Good-Bye

by MultiFandom__Writer



Series: Little Touches [6]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Touching, some tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandom__Writer/pseuds/MultiFandom__Writer
Summary: Drabble 6: Forehead touchesPeter is leaving for a mission and doesn't tell Michelle leading to a tearful good-bye.





	Good-Bye

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Far From Home and it was so amazing!! I loved every second of it, I laughed, I cried but overall it was just a wonderful film. But don't worry there are no spoilers in this as this was just to fuel my love for Spideychelle. Just like the rest of the drabbles, these prompts are inspired by uhmmmsweetie on Tumblr.  
> Enjoy, L

"Were you not going to tell me" Michelle stormed into Peters room, absolutely fuming at her boyfriend.

"MJ..." She cut him off "Don't MJ me. I had to find out from May that you were leaving the damn country."

"I'm sorry. I was going to tell you when I got on the jet" he stepped towards her and was happy to see she didn't back away like he expected. But the tears that fell from her eyes broke his heart.

"And what if something happened to you?" she wiped away her tears. "What if I didn't get to say good-bye?"

"Nothing's going to happen to me" he pressed his forehead against Michelle's, closing his eyes to soak up this final moment before he had to leave on the jet for who knows how long.

"Please be safe" she became soft, her anger floating away with his touch.

"I promise and the second I get back I'll swing by and we can go to Delmar's for sandwiches," she smiled down at him and he'd be happy if that was the last thing he saw.

"I love you," she said before he pulled away and picked up his poorly packed bag. She wiped away the last of her tears before she gave him a wary smile.

"I love you too" he turned and ran to her, pressing his lips to hers and for a second they both knew that he would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome!!


End file.
